Nadim
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Miku, sang diva VocAdemy. Gadis cantik yang cerdas, ramah dan baik hati. Sementara aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang telah lama bersahabat dengannya. Cintaku ini bagaikan punguk merindukan bulan. Tak pernah mungkin bisa tergapai, benarkah?


**a/n** : Assalamu'alaykum, akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak muncul, saya bisa muncul lagi #Plak. Udah hampir 1-2 bulan ngga ngetik cerita sama sekali, vakum. Saat ngetik lagi jadi asa aneh, makanya maaf banget ya kalau cerita kali ini gaje tingkat dewa, aneh bin abal, teu nyambung dan segala kecacatan lainnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fic ini spesial untuk Evelyn, semoga sesuai dengan request-anmu.. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nadim<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha &amp; Crypton Future Media<strong>

**Nadim © Invea**

* * *

><p><em>Nadim <em>_n_ orang yg dipercaya; sahabat karib

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hatsune Miku. Siapapun pasti mengenalnya. Dia adalah sang Diva di VocAdemy. Rambut teal panjangnya selalu ia ikat _twintail_. Semua orang mengaguminya dan semua orang iri padanya. Setiap gadis itu melewat, semua mata senantiasa tertuju padanya. Gadis cerdas yang tak juga cantik tapi jua baik hati. Ia ramah pada siapapun. Semua menyukainya. Semua senang di dekatnya. Semua. Tak terkecuali aku―sahabat karibnya, teman masa kecilnya.

Sebelumnya, kenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku BaKaito. Tak terkecuali Miku. Aku sudah lama mengenal Miku. Dulu, kami adalah sahabat akrab dan sekarang, begitu pula sekarang. Terkadang aku heran, _kok Miku mau-maunya deket sama aku?_

Setiap ku tanyakan, gadis itu tersenyum manis dan berkata,"Memangnya kenapa? Aku senang dekat dengan sahabatku dan bagiku, Kaito pendengar yang baik. Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Bagiku, Kaito tetaplah Kaito,"

Dan sejak itulah aku menyukainya. Menyukai gadis kelahiran bulan agustus itu. Namun, dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku pun tidak terlalu berharap. Bisa berada di dekatnya pun, aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

Oh ya, berbeda dengan Miku yang mempunyai banyak teman, aku bisa dibilang tidak terlalu banyak punya teman. Memang sebenarnya aku mengenal semua orang yang dekat dengan Miku, tapi, mereka tidak mau berteman denganku. Mungkin karena aku sangat bodoh. Ya, aku akui itu. Nilaiku selalu di bawah 10―sementara Miku selalu di atas 90. Tapi, hei, aku juga tidak seburuk itu bukan?

Yang paling ingin ku ratapi adalah kenyataan bahwa semua keluargaku berotak encer kecuali aku! Akaito, kakakku, bahkan pernah menjuarai olimpiade Fisika se-Jepang raya. Dan adik perempuanku, Kaiko, adalah juru masak termuda sepanjang sejarah. Ibuku, Meiko, tercatat sebagai juara internasional gulat dan judo. Ayahku, Kiyoteru, selama 4 tahun berturut-turut, saat beliau kuliah, selalu menjadi siswa teladan se-Jepang Raya dan berhasil menyabet piala olimpiade matematika se-Internasional selama 3 kali. Luar biasa bukan? Sementara aku? Janganlah kau bandingkan dengan keluargaku. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah produk gagal. Aku sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran, membenci olah raga dan tidak bisa memasak. Payah sekali bukan?

Konon katanya, saat ibu mengandungku, beliau ngidam sake. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi sangatlah bodoh. Teman-teman terdekatku selalu mengejekku. Aku hanya memasang tampang polos di depan mereka. Andai mereka tahu, sesungguhnya itu menyakitiku. Hiks. Sudah ah, malah curhat. Ok, _back_ _to_ _story_!

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan ceria. Kemarin malam, Miku bilang ada yang ingin dia ceritakan padaku. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk mendengarnya. Karena itulah aku semangat pergi ke sekolah. Tanpa Miku, tak sudi aku berangkat sekolah.

Di kelas, aku menyapa beberapa temanku. Tak lama setelah aku menaruh tasku, ku lihat Kagamine Len dan Nemigaka Rin memasuki kelas bersamaan. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Aneh sekali? Padahal biasanya mereka selalu adu mulut tiap di kelas―sama sekali tak pernah terlihat akur.

"Ecie, ada yang baru jadian nih, jangan lupa pajaknya!" celutuk Rinto. Wajah Len dan Rin terlihat memerah. Rin langsung menundukkan pandangannya. Sementara Len, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Asyik, akhirnya Len dan Rin jadian juga ya. Sudah ku bilang kan kalau kalian sering bertengkar itu tanda bahwa kalian cocok," ujar Teto ikut menimpali. Ku lihat wajah Len dan Rin yang semakin memerah. Hm, mereka baru jadian toh.

Mataku kemudian memandang ke arah lain―ke kursi Miku. Ku lihat dia bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung keluar kelas begitu teman-teman sekelas mengerubungi pasangan baru itu dan menggoda mereka. Aku pun lantas mengejar Miku. Sesampainya di koridor, ku pegang tangannya. Miku menoleh. Ia terlihat menahan tangisnya. Aku memandangnya heran,"Kenapa Miku?"

"Huwa, Kaito-chan!" Miku langsung memelukku. Ia langsung menangis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Aku kemudian mengelus kepalanya pelan. Ku harap dia akan merasa lebih baik.

.

.

"Miku, bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi," ujarku mengingatkannya. Saat ini kami bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang berada di halaman belakang. Miku yang mengajakku kemari, dan aku pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Aku ingin bolos," ujarnya singkat. Aku semakin tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau kenapa Miku?" tanyaku kemudian. Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Len dan Rin pacaran," jawab Miku kemudian. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?" tanyaku bingung. Bletak! Kepalaku dipukulnya dengan bawang daun raksasa yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di tangannya.

"Aduh, sakit! Kenapa sih Miku?"

"Ih, Kaito bodoh! Aku itu suka sama Len!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Oh, begitu." Aku kemudian menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku kemudian. Bletak. Miku kembali memukul kepalaku dengan bawang daun raksasanya.

"Auw, sakit!" Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Habisnya Kaito bodoh sih! Tentu saja aku sedih! Len sekarang pacaran dengan Rin, karena itu perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin menjadi pacarnya,"

"Hm," Oh begitu toh masalahnya. Hh, Miku, andai kau tahu, tepat di sebelahmu ada pria yang mencintaimu.

"Hu'uh! Kaito pasti tidak mengerti!" keluh Miku kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti! Cintaku juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, tahu!"

"Hah? Bohong? Kaito mencintai orang lain? Siapa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau sangat mengenal gadis itu. Dia cantik bagaikan bidadari. Suaranya merdu bagaikan nyanyian jernih sungai yang mengalir di desa. Otaknya cerdas mengalahkan sang Einstein. Dan kecantikan hatinya melebihi sang ibu peri,"

"Waow, ku rasa dia perempuan hebat. Dia bisa merubahmu yang bodoh ini menjadi sangaaat puitis," seru Miku.

Ya. Kau benar, Miku. Perempuan itu memang sangat hebat. Dan sadarkah bahwa perempuan itu adalah dirimu? Kau terlalu cerdas untuk menyadarinya, gadis manis.

"Hah, sudahlah. Tanggung bolos, kita bolos seharian saja yuk!" ajakku kemudian. Miku menatapku heran.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja!" Aku kemudian berjalan merangkak memasuki rerumputan yang menyembunyikan jalan keluar rahasia dari VocAdemy. Yeah, semua siswa laki-laki mengetahui jalan ini dan tak ada seorang pun guru ataupun penjaga sekolah yang menyadarinya. Rinto-lah dalang di balik semua ini. Otak cerdasnya mampu membuat banyak jalan rahasia yang sangat tersembunyi rapi. Patut kalian ketahui, Rinto memang merupakan salah satu siswa yang senantiasa bolos pelajaran sejarah dan keterampilan. Membuang waktu menurutnya.

"Wow, bagaimana kau tahu jalan ini? Aku tak pernah menyadarinya,"

"Yeah, Rinto yang membuatnya dan semua siswa mengetahui jalan ini,"

"Hm,"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, kami pun resmi berada di luar segera. Aku kemudian menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya ke kedai es krim―tempat favoritku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung memesan es krim rasa daun bawang untuk Miku dan sebuah es krim extra super duper fantastis milleano jumbo raibowo. Kalian penasaran es krim apa itu? Silahkan hubungi kedai es krim terdekat.

"Hah, es krim lagi. Apa hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu?" keluh Miku. Gadis itu kemudian menjilat es krim bawang daunnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga memikirkan gadis yang sangat ku cintai!" sahutku seraya tersenyum senang menatap es krim di hadapanku.

"Apa kau tidak mual memakan es krim terus?"

"Tidak! Ini enak tahu!"

"Buh! Hahaha, kau kekanak-kanakan sekali," Miku kemudian tertawa ringan. Aku senang melihatnya bisa ceria seperti dulu. Manis sekali melihatnya.

.

.

Dua bulan nyaris berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Miku sudah kembali ceria. Seminggu yang lalu, ia berkata padaku bahwa ia sudah menemukan pengganti Len. Aku hanya memaksakan senyumku. Dia berkata bahwa dia sekarang menyukai Gakupo. Guru di VocAdemy yang mengajar pelajaran seni.

Jujur saja, aku heran pada Miku. Mengapa gadis itu bisa-bisanya tertarik pada guru tersebut. Memang sih beliau itu suaranya sangat berat, dewasa, terkesan macho dibanding suara Len yang sedikit _cempreng_ dan _shota_. Tapi, entahlah, aku kurang suka guru itu. Rambut ungunya yang sangat panjang selalu ia ikat satu. Tak lupa ia senantiasa membawa pedang samurai kemana-mana.

Tiap aku bertanya pada Miku,"Mengapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah memerah dan berkata,"Karena Gakupo-_sensei_ sangat keren. Ia sangat tampan dan kecowoan. Selain itu, dia baiiik banget. Saat aku minta untuk diajari memainkan biola, beliau langsung menyanggupinya. Ia bahkan memberikan alamat emailnya. Aih, senangnya,"

Dan aku hanya kembali tersenyum getir.

.

.

Kamis siang ini, sepulang sekolah, Miku harus ikut tambahan kelas seni―atas permintaannya sendiri. Malam sebelumnya, dia mengirim email padaku bahwa ia hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada Gakupo-_sensei_ besok. Aku hanya bisa membalas emailnya dengan kata-kata singkat,"Semoga berhasil. Ku harap Gakupo-_sensei_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu,"

Dan, tring! Tak perlu menunggu lama, Miku langsung membalas emailku.

_From : Miku_PrincessNegiNegi_

_To : IceFan_KaitoBakaBaka_

_Subject : re; re; Do'akan aku!_

_Amin! Amin! Amin! Ah, rasanya berdebar-debar! Mungkin aku tak kan bisa tidur malam ini! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Dadaku rasanya meledak-ledak! /_

_Ah, kau sebaiknya tidur BaKaito! Tidur bisa membuat otakmu sedikit lebih pintar! :P_

_Oyasumi_

Dasar gadis itu! Sempat-sempatnya mengejekku!

Aku kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Hh, besok Miku akan menyatakan perasaannya pada pria berambut ungu itu. Kemudian, Gakupo menerimanya. Miku senang. Perasaanku pada akhirnya tak tersampaikan. Hh! Miku, Miku, andai kau tahu, malam ini aku pun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu.

.

.

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah, diam-diam aku mengikuti Miku. Aku menunggunya di balik pintu ruang seni. Sesekali aku mengintip kegiatan mereka di dalam sana. Semuanya normal-normal saja, sampai denting bel sekolah menandakan pukul 5 sore―pertanda kelas tambahan telah selesai.

"Sensei, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," seru Miku. Ku lihat Gakupo menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hm? Mau bicara apa?"

"A―Ano, su―suki da―daisuki!" seru Miku dengan wajah merah dan tertunduk. Ku lihat Gakupo langsung terperanjat. Inginnya sih aku mengintip lebih lama―meski ku tahu itu tidak baik. Namun, ku dengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, akhirnya aku bersembunyi di balik tiang koridor. Ku lihat Luka-_sensei _berjalan menuju ruang seni.

"Emh, terima kasih sebelumnya tapi aku sudah―"

"Gakupo-kun!" Terdengar suara Luka-_sensei_ memanggil Gakupo -_sensei_ ketika wanita itu membuka ruang seni.

"Ah, Luka! Aku pasti telah membuatmu lama menunggu ya, _dear_!"

"Tidak, kok,"

"Emh, _se―sensei," _ Miku yang merasa diacuhkan sepertinya hendak mengingatkan Gakupo akan keberadaannya.

"Oh, maaf, Hatsune-san. Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah bertunangan dengan Luka-_sensei_. Kami memang sengaja merahasiakan hubungan kami. Karena itu, nyaris tak ada seorang siswa dan guru yang tahu bahwa lusa kami akan menikah. Rencananya, besok kami akan menyebarkan undangannya," terang Gakupo.

"Tidak apa, sensei. Selamat atas pernikahannya, semoga bisa langgeng. Kalian berdua sangat cocok," ujar Miku kemudian. Ia langsung meninggalkan ruang seni. Aku lantas pura-pura dari kelas dan menatapnya heran.

"Lho? Miku? Kenapa?"

"Huwa! Kaito!"

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu," ujarku setelah Miku menceritakan semuanya. Ku tatap langit senja. Saat ini, aku tengah berjalan menuju rumah bersama Miku. Rumahku dan Miku hanya berjarak 3 rumah saja. Karena itu, tak jarang kami sering pulang bersama.

"Tenanglah, Miku. Kau kan populer. Pasti banyak yang suka. Tidak seperti aku!" keluhku kemudian.

"Uh, ngga ngaruh tahu! Eh, Kaito sendiri, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia lantas menghapus air matanya.

"Perkembangan apa?" tanyaku polos. Bletak. Lagi. Miku memukul kepalaku dengan daun bawang raksasa yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana lagi.

"Tentu saja perkembangan kau dengan gadis yang kau suka itu!" serunya. Aku lantas _nyengir_.

"Yah, begitu saja. Bagiku, dia perempuan yang sangat istimewa. Kami sangat bertentangan. Mencintainya bagaikan punguk merindukan bulan," jawabku. Miku mengangguk-angguk _sok _bijak.

"Sebenarnya, gadis itu siapa sih?"

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Umh, kali saja aku bisa membantumu. Kan lumayan tuh. Kalau kalian jadian, aku bisa dapat pajaknya,"

"Hh, kau ini. Dia teman baikku. Teman masa kecilku. Manis dan baik hati. Ramah pada siapa saja serta pintar. Dan yang paling lucu darinya adalah―" Aku menjeda perkataanku. Miku melihatku dengan penuh penasaran. Kini aku sudah tiba di depan rumah. Perlahan ku buka pintu gerbang rumahku. Dan lantas berkata pelan.

"―dia sangat menyukai daun bawang," Blam! Ku tutup pintu pagar rumahku―meninggalkan Miku yang masih terpaku menatap kediamanku.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Miku kini semakin terkenal di kalangan para siswa, sementara itu, aku kini terlupakan. Aku merasakan ada jarak di antara aku dan Miku sekarang. Sedih rasanya. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Miku kini asyik dengan teman-teman barunya dan aku pun sepertinya sudah ia lupakan. Ya, tak masalah. Toh pada awalnya sang diva seperti dia memang tak pantas berada di dekatku yang bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

Saat pelajaran Luka-_sensei_, aku memutuskan untuk membolos dan tiduran di atas ranting pohon sakura. Aku paling benci pelajaran bahasa Inggris―yang diajarkan guru berambut merah muda itu. Untuk apa coba kita belajar bahasa Inggris? Belajar bahasa Jepang saja sudah sangat sulit! Tanpa ku sadari, akupun tertidur diiringi sepoian angin.

.

.

"...Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Lenka?"

Samar-samar ku dengar suara Miku. Aku lantas membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Ku tatap jam tangan berwarna biru mudaku. Sudah jam 12 rupanya―saat di mana setiap siswa beristirahat. Aku langsung melirik ke bawah. Ku lihat Miku sedang bersama dengan Lenka.

"Hm, ikuti saja kata hatimu, Miku," jawab Lenka kemudian.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar bingung. Selama ini, aku selalu menganggap Kaito sebagai sahabatku. Tak pernah terbayang di benakku bahwa ia akan menyukaiku," sahutnya frustasi.

"Dari mana kau tahu pasti bahwa Kaito menyukaimu?" tanya Lenka kemudian. Miku menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kaito bilang bahwa perempuan yang ia sukai itu teman masa kecilnya, ramah, pintar, dan suka daun bawang! Oh, Lenka! Kau tahu sendiri kan? Teman masa kecilnya hanya aku, Len, Rin, kau serta Rinto. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan tak ada lagi perempuan di antara kita bertiga yang menyukai daun bawang selain aku!" seru Miku.

"Umh, kau benar. Mungkin, kita agak mirip Miku. Kau tahu kan, setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk memberikan rasa sayangnya. Contohnya saja Len dengan Rin. Mereka hampir setiap hari saling mengejek dan adu mulut. Namun, ledekan-ledekan yang keluar dari mulut mereka tak lain adalah godaan yang sulit untuk terungkapkan. Mereka berusaha untuk saling mencari perhatian. Dan kau lihat, mereka sekarang pacaran. Beda lagi ceritanya denganku dan Rinto―"

"Hm, eh―_What_? Jangan bilang kau pacaran dengan Rinto!" sahut Miku.

"Ih, st! Jangan keras-keras, Miku!" seru Lenka dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan―"

"Iya, itu benar. Sudah sebulan lebih aku pacaran dengan Rinto," potong Lenka. Mulut Miku kini menganga. Ingin tertawa rasanya saat aku melihatnya. Namun, aku berusaha untuk menahannya karena ingin mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh.

"Kok ngga bilang-bilang?"

"Hh, buat apa coba? Untuk dimintai pajak jadian?"

"Hehe, tahu aja. Lanjut dong, kok kalian bisa pacaran?"

"Agak aneh sih ceritanya. Rinto terkesan dingin padaku, akrab dengan Gumi dan selalu bertengkar dengan Neru. Karena itu tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Rinto akan menyukaiku meski dulu saat kecil kami pernah berjanji untuk―emh―menikah setelah besar nanti,"

"Auw, manisnya! Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

"Karena Rinto yang memintanya dulu. Sejak janji itu, aku selalu mengagumi Rinto. Tapi, setelah masuk VocAdemy, Rinto sangat dingin padaku. Memang matanya sering melirikku tapi ia tak pernah menyapaku. Ku kira Rinto membenciku sampai sebulan setelah Len menembak Rin, Rinto menyiapkan _surprise _untukku,"

"Katakan padaku!"

"Saat itu, aku mendapat surat di dalam lokerku. Surat itu tertanda dari Rinto, dia memintaku untuk datang ke lapangan basket sepulang sekolah. Tapi, setibanya di sana, seseorang memakaikan penutup mata dan membawaku pergi entah kemana. Orang itu juga mengikat kedua tanganku ke belakang sehingga aku tidak bisa membantah. Awalnya, aku sangat takut. Tapi, saat ku buka mataku, ku lihat sebuah ruangan gelap. Seseorang lalu menyalakan lilin di atas sebuah kue. Dari nyala lilin tersebut dapat ku ketahui bahwa orang itu adalah Rinto. Di atas kue itu bertuliskan,'_Would you like to be mine?'_ . Aku langsung menangis terharu dan berkata,'_Yes, I want_'. Dan Rinto menjelaskan serta minta maaf atas sikap dinginnya selama ini. Dia bersikap seperti itu karena memang karakternya untuk bersikap dingin pada orang yang ia cintai,"

"Aih, aih, _so_ _sweet_!"

"Rahasiakan ini!"

"Oke, rahasia aman terjamin!"

"Hah~!" Lenka menghela nafas. Miku menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Ku rasa Kaito memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Ia begitu perhatian padamu bukan? Kau tahu, ku rasa alasan mengapa Kaito pergi ke kedai es krim saat kau tahu Len jadian dengan Rin adalah untuk menghiburmu. Bukankah kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ia sapa setiap ia memasuki kelas? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku memergoki Kaito yang tengah mengintip saat kau ada tambahan di kelas seni. Dia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Umh..."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintai Kaito. Tapi, yang pasti, kau harus bersikap tegas padanya,"

"Emh, tapi―"

"Tidak apa, Miku," Aku langsung melompat turun dari atas pohon. Miku menatapku dengan kaget begitu pula dengan Lenka.

"Ka―Kaito, sejak kapan?" Miku terlihat sangat gugup.

"Sejak awal. Maaf, Miku. Aku sudah menodai persahabatan kita dengan cinta. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Jika kau tidak senang berteman denganku, jangan khawatir, aku akan menjauhimu mulai sekarang,"

"Kaito," Lenka memanggilku pelan. Aku tidak peduli, aku pergi memunggungi mereka. "Miku," Lenka terdengar menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat ku cintai. Gadis yang selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku.

"BaKaito!" Bletak! Ku rasakan kepalaku dipukul dari arah belakang menggunakan daun bawang raksasa. Pasti Miku yang melakukannya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kaito baka, baka, baka! Hiks... Hiks..." Ku lihat Miku menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku―aku tidak mau seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada benteng yang memisahkan kita. Ada jarak di antara kita,"

"Kau yang mulai menjauhiku bukan?"

"A―aku hanya shock,"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Emh, aku tidak tahu,"

"Hh, _sayonara_,"

"Ih, tunggu!" Miku menarik tanganku. Tangannya terasa hangat dan genggamannya sangat lembut.

"Apalagi?"

"Ajari aku tuk mencintaimu," Chu! Miku langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Ciuman singkat itu terasa lembut. Manis.

"Mi―Miku,"

"Ajari aku! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Eh?"

.

.

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kini aku dan Miku resmi pacaran. Hari ini kami berencana untuk menonton film terbaru di bioskop. Sayangnya, aku harus berlari kalau tak mau telat. Kaiko yang sangat menyebalkan itu menyuruhku mencari telur bebek untuk masakannya. Aku tak sengaja memecahkan telur bebek ketika ia hendak memasak karena terburu-buru. Naasnya, kejadian itu disaksikan ibuku. Akhirnya, karena aku masih sayang pada nyawaku, aku bergegas mencari telur bebek. Setelah menyerahkannya pada Kaiko, aku langsut melesat pergi ke tempat janjian, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa aku terlambat sekitar―err―satu jam.

"_Go―gomen, _tadi Kaiko me―"

"Hh, lagi-lagi kau terlambat, menyebalkan!" keluh Miku seraya memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Maaf deh, _ohime-sama_," ujarku menyesal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap kali aku hendak berkencan dengan Miku, selalu saja ada alasan untukku datang terlambat. Kehabisan sabunlah, pakaian belum dicuci, terkena tumpahan adonan Keiko, dan lain sebagainya.

"Iya, iya, aku maafkan untuk yang ke-135 kalinya," ujar Miku seakan-akan hendak menyindirku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Rajin juga Miku menghitungnya.

"Aku traktir es krim daun bawang deh,"

"Bosan!" Miku lantas menggembungkan pipinya. Hahaha, dia ini benar-benar lucu.

"Ya sudah, ku beri yang lebih manis, mau?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini,"

Aku kemudian mengangkat dagu Miku. Wajahku kini sangat dekat dengannya hingga dapat ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Gemas sekali rasanya. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku dengannya dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah chu!

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
